It started with No Pyjamas
by the-only-english-rose
Summary: A slightly plottless fluffy Max and Fang story, set after MR3, but there are no spoilers. Rated T for some adult themes and language... enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

diclaimer: I dont own it...unfortunately.

AN: ok this is the first chapter which explains the story, and is very fluffy.

* * *

I looked down towards our clasped hands, smiling. I never thought I would touch someone like this, especially not Fang. Yes, I know, shock horror, what happened to Lissa and Sam?

Well, apparently, His Lord Fanginess was only going out with her for the sake of it, and (although he says subconsciously) to make me jealous!

Ha, suck on that, Lissa!

_Someone's cocky... _ the voice said, and I could just imagine him tut-tutting.

_Ah_, I said to my voice, (don't worry; I have reserved a place in Bedlam)

_It's so nice to hear you supportive congratulations! _

Just then, my beautiful, hunky, angelic...I mean, Fang interrupted my oh-so-enlightening conversation with the voice.

"So, uh, are we going to tell the others?" he asked, "About, uh, you know."

Fang trailed off, turning to look at me. I chewed on that thought... no that sounds dodgy... I thought about that for a moment, then said, "No, I mean, they have to know, I just feel really uncomfortable telling them. Is there anyway that we can sort of break it to them slowly?" I asked.

Fang grinned, "You mean, like, drop hints?" he suggested.

"Yeah! Exactly like that!" I said. He grinned at me, a really cute smile, then leaned down to give me a sweet kiss on the lips, before dropping my hand for the rest of the walk back to where the rest of the flock were setting up camp.

Ok, so I'll give you the 411 on the me and Fang relationship.

Right after we did that thing at that place, and we'd been to see you know who, we sort of confessed our undying love for each other... well, this is how it went...

Fang and I were sharing a room at a hotel somewhere. It was a little embarrassing as there was only a single bed, and no room for either of us to sleep on the floor as there was a huge dressing table, taking up all but a one foot gap of the floor space. Anyway, I said, "Why don't we just sleep together, in the bed?"

Fang raised his eyebrows at me and I blushed, realising the implications of my words.

"I mean..." I thought hurriedly, "We could do top and tail?" Phew, good save, Max.

And guess what? Fang grinned. Yes, Fang grinned!

"Good thinking, Batman!" he joked (no, I don't get it either). "I've always wanted to do top and tail! It'll be like a sleepover!"

Okay... "Uh, Fang? I swear guys aren't meant to get that excited about sleepovers."

He threw the pillow at me.

"Shut up, Max!" I just grinned and started to rifle through my bag for my...

"Pyjamas!" I said. Oh, . I'm doing top and tail with Fang and I have no Pyjamas?

"Pyjamas?" Fang asked, not understanding at all.

"Yes," I said. Still confused, he repeated,

"Pyjamas?" I shook my head.

"No." Wait... what? Fang seemed to think the same thing. "What?" he asked. I sighed and plunged into my explanation.

"Well, I don't have any pyjamas and this is not a good time for me to be sleeping in my underwear, with you here and all. I mean, I can't really wear my top either, because its not long enough to cover...uh, everything."

And fangs great words of wisdom were, "Oh."

Well, he was never particularly eloquent. But then, he really outdid himself.

"Ok, well you can wear my shirt, 'cause it will be quite long on you, and I'm okay in just my underwear, I reckon."

"Good idea!" I said and he took off his shirt and passed it to me. I turned away from him and pulled it on over my bra and knickers, buttoning it up to the last two.

Argh! Fang is fit! Okay, this is not a good time for me to develop a crush on him. Not a good time at all. I cleared my throat.

"Hem. I'll just go and tuck the others in." I said. I did Iggy and Gazzy first.

"Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!" I told them. Gazzy was looking at me a bit strangely, but I brushed it off and went to see the girls.

Just after Max left, Gazzy turned to me and said a little awkwardly,

"Uh, Iggy, why was Max wearing Fang's shirt?" Oh my God.

"What else was she wearing?" I asked.

"Err, nothing." Gazzy replied. Oh Lord. Fang was screwing Max! Eww! I don't even want to think about it...

After I'd said goodnight to Nudge and Angel, I went back into our room. Fang was just shutting his laptop.

"Still blogging?" I asked, conversationally.

"Yep." He replied shortly.

"Well, I'm going to sleep now," I said and climbed into the bed. Fang nodded and stretched, giving me another glorious view of his chest. He got in on the other end of the bed and mumbled, "Night."

Soon the only sound was the clock ticking, but I knew Fang wasn't asleep. We were both too cautious of touching each other accidentally. After about half an hour, I couldn't stand the tension anymore so I spoke up.

"I can't sleep, Fang." He replied almost immediately.

"Neither can I."

I sat up, as did Fang.

"Do you want to do something or..?" I asked uncertainly. Fang thought about that. "Yeah. Do you want to talk for a bit?" Wow. Did Fang just ask me if I wanted to _talk_? Okay... "Okay. Do you want to come and sit at this end?" I asked, and he moved to sit next to me.

"Are the others okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're fine, I think"

He thought for a moment.

"They really respect you, you know. So do I."

I was shocked. Fang respected me?

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I think you're a great leader." I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm worried, Fang."I admitted.

"Why?" he asked. I sighed.

"Well, I don't really have a plan; I don't know what our next move is or... anything." I don't know why I was telling all this to fang.

"I think we should... get out of the country, or just decide on a destination and head there until the voice says something." Fang suggested.

"Ugh. I'm just so frustrated! I want to do what's best for the flock. Maybe you're right. I don't know, Fang. Perhaps I'm not such a good leader after all. Perhaps if..." I trailed off as tears welled in my eyes.

All the tough situations we'd been in and all the stress they'd caused had been bottled up and now I was going to let it all out. Oops.

I turned my head and started to cry into fangs shoulder. He gently stroked my hair and whispered,

"Shh, Max. Everything is going to be alright. You are a great leader..." over and over again until I looked up.

He smiled sadly, and before I knew what was happening he had kissed me softly on the mouth.

We looked at each other, stunned. Okay, that was kiss number 3. We really needed to sort ourselves out.

But it was nice. Really nice.

"I, uh, sor-sorry." Fang stuttered but I silenced him by putting my mouth over his. This time, he smiled and put his arms around my waist. I shifted so that I was facing him and put mine around his neck and entwined my fingers in his hair. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, letting our tongues dance together, sending fireworks through my body.

We broke away, breathing slightly heavier than before. We stared at each other for a while,, then Fang pushed me against the bed, and leaned over me. I have to say, the sight was wonderful.

Just imagine a really fit, shirtless guy with wings leaning over you, grinning like mad.

He put his hands on the pillow, either side of my head and kissed me again. I loved the feeling of his body pressed against mine.

Unable to help myself, I ran my hands over his chest.

It was as I felt his hands creeping up my thigh that I stopped him.

"I think we aught to stop now, Fang." I told him. He nodded,

"Yeah, I think you're right." He replied and shifted from his position on top of me.

He pulled the cover over us, up to our shoulders.

We lay there in silence for about five minutes until Fang's hand started tracing patterns on my upper thigh, and he buried his face in the back of my neck, kissing it every so often.

I sighed contentedly then opened my eyes.

"Mhm, Fang… I, uh…" Lord, it was hard to thin straight whilst he was doing that. I tried again.

"You know, I'll never be able to… mhm, sleep with you… doing that…" I could feel him smile against my neck at my broken sentences.

When I woke up, the sun was pouring through the curtains.

I guess I did sleep then…

* * *

So, what did you think? Read and review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok, her we go, chapter 2.

Disclaimer: You know right?

* * *

Fangs breathing was still slower and deeper than usual, so I presumed he was asleep still. I kissed his lips gently and he smiled, but didn't wake up. Sitting up, I glanced at the old, black digital clock on the bedside table. Argh! It was 10:00am!!! I shook Fang roughly, until he opened his eyes.

"What's the matter?" He asked groggily.

"Look at the time!" I practically screeched.

"What about it?" he asked.

"It's 10 O' clock! And check out is at quarter past!" Lord, how was I going to get the others up and dressed in 15 minutes?

"Pah. We've got ages, Max." How could he be so relaxed???

"Well, if you think we've got ages, then you go and wake the others up and get them ready whilst I have a shower!" And with that I stormed off to the en suite. Of course, it didn't really work, the storming off thing, as it was only about two steps to the bathroom. Oh well. I tried.

FANG'S POV

I pulled myself out of bed and checked the clock again. It was 10:05. Oops. Max was right, we so didn't have enough time. I dashed out of the room and knocked loudly on Iggy and Gazzy's door.

"Get up, guys. You have 10 minutes to be ready and waiting in the hall!" And now to Nudge and Angel. I flung the door open, knowing it would take quite a while to get Nudge up, but luckily they were both already awake and were sitting on the bed, playing a clapping game.

_"See see, my playmate. _

_I cannot play with you, _

_My sister's got the flu. _

_Chicken pox and measles too. _

_Climb down the drain pipe _

_And out the cellar door. _

_And we'll be friends for ever more!" _

Huh. I'd never heard them sing that before.

"Where did you learn that?" Angel looked down guiltily.

"The little girl next door was thinking about it. She's from England. It sounds really nice. She misses it a lot."

I just nodded, unable to think of a suitable reply.

"Okay, well meet us in the corridor at 10:15." They both nodded and started their game again.

MAX'S POV

I was raking a brush through my hair when Fang came in.

"Hi. You need to be ready really soon, by the way." Eek. He was still just in his pants! Ok, I did not just think that… What's happening to me???

**It's called – **

_Oh, shut up, voice. _Why was he such a no-it-all?

**Because I know everything. **

_Poo head. I bet you don't. _

**Oh yeah? Try me.** Argh!Now I have to think of something he doesn't know like…

_What's the capital of… Iceland? _

**Reykjavik. **

Okay, rule number one about quizzing someone; Know the answer to the question!!! But then again, why should I know the capital of Iceland?!

"Hey, Fang, what's the capital of Iceland?" He looked up from looking for his left sock and said,

"Uh, Reykjavik. Why?"

What!? Why does he know that???

"Oh, uh. I was just wondering." There was no need to tell him about the voice's attempted relationship analysis.

He didn't believe me, but he didn't push it either. I guess we'll have to talk about it later.

"Max, I thought of somewhere to go." He didn't look at me while he was saying this. I bet he thinks his idea is really outrageous. Omg…what if it is?!

"Max, I think we should go to… England!" He….what? England... where did that come from? Huh. Not a bad idea actually, you know, get out of the country, it will be good for the kids.

"Wow. Fang, that's actually quite a good idea!" He raised his eyebrows.

"Don't act so surprised." I raised my hand to clip him around the jaw, but he caught my hand and pulled me into him. I gazed up into his dark eyes and he slipped his hands around my waist, and saw a glitter of laughter in them. He leaned down and kissed the corner of my mouth softly. I turned my head slightly, and caught his lip in my mouth. Our chaste pecking session soon developed into a not-so-chaste-make-out-session. I managed a quick glance at the clock in between and saw that it was 10:13 am. Wow. All this had happened in like… 8 minutes.

I pulled away,

"Fang… it's nearly quarter past." He looked at the clock and made a sort of grunting noise.

"Nearly." He stated shortly, and pulled me back towards him. He slowly started to kiss along my jaw line and down my neck. I had to keep a constant mantra on, "Time, time, time, time, time, time…" in my head, otherwise, I knew, we cold be in her for hours. Fang pushed me back on the bed as his lips travelled further down. Time…time…time… auhhh – I mean time….time, time…. His hands reached under my shirt tickling my sides, until they reached the bottom of my bra.

Mhm. That felt nice but…. Time, time, time… I glanced at the clock, and jumped up suddenly, throwing Fang off me.

"Time!" I yelled.

At that exact moment, the rest of the flock burst through the door, demanding all at once what we were doing and why we were so late.

"For god's sake guys, it's 10:16!!!" I yelled. "What could we have been doing for a whole minute?"

They all turned silent and looked innocently up at Iggy, who turned and marched out of the door saying,

"We need to go now…" and everyone filed out after him.

Fang caught my hand as I was exiting the room and gave me one last sweet kiss, before jogging off down the corridor and catching up with Iggy, presumably to find out what he'd been telling the rest of the flock.

Meanwhile, I thought about Fang's suggestion. It would be good to go to England. I mean, they spoke the same language, there wasn't a extreme climate and it would be culturally enlightening. Not many teenage-bird-kids could say they've been to Buckingham Palace…

* * *

Meh. I'm a fluff addict. Don't be angry please... you like fluff... fluff is good...!

But, seriously, if you think this is just going a little bit too far, you know.. like every chapter, just say something, okay?

And uh...yeh. Oh and btw, i think this may be developing a plot!!!!!!!!! YAYAY!


End file.
